Dangerous game
by Kissiee
Summary: Gracias a todos aquellos engaños y traiciones, su amor se había convertido en un peligroso juego en el que los dados ya habían sido lanzados.


**DANGEROUS GAME.**

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Algunos de los habitantes de Inazuma Town comenzaron a despertar, aunque muchos de ellos aún se aferraban a la almohada. Los otros simplemente no se tenían que levantar hasta después de un par de horas. En uno de los pocos hoteles de la pequeña ciudad, se hospedaba un hombre que, aunque le quedaba tiempo de descanso, abrió los ojos de repente. Lo normal habría sido extrañarse o incluso asustarse al estar estirado en una cama desconocida, en una pequeña habitación totalmente pintada de azul, con un enorme ventanal que daba a la calle y una pequeña mesa al lado opuesto de la cama. Pero hacía tres meses que aquel hombre dormía ahí todos los jueves, y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Cuando todo comenzó, se sintió mal por su esposa, al igual que su acompañante, que se sentía mal por su prometido. Pero no podían parar. No **querían** parar. Notó que la persona con la que compartía cama se había despertado y había comenzado a vestirse, sin decir nada. Él hizo lo mismo. Cuando acabaron, se sentaron en la cama en silencio. No hacían falta las palabras para ver que no se sentían orgullosos de aquello. Habían intentado dejar de verse en varias ocasiones, pero en todas volvían al mismo sitio, como cachorros arrepentidos de haber abandonado a su amo. Tal vez era verdad que se amaban, que él perdía el oxigeno cuando ella no estaba a su lado y que el agua no saciaba la sed de ella si él no la tenía entre sus brazos. O quizás solo les gustaba jugar con su suerte, vivir al límite y apostarlo todo a una sola carta.

Los dos sabían que si alguien les descubría podía provocarles un enorme problema. Él estaba casado con la hija de un hombre importante y los padres de ella la habían prometido con una de las mayores estrellas del mundo del fútbol. Estaban acorralados. No podían hacer o decir nada sin provocar un escándalo. Pero aquel era un juego que los dos habían empezado, y que ninguno quería acabar. Pero por desgracia, tenían que hacerlo.

—Endou... —susurró suavemente la mujer, dándole la espalda. Él la miró —. Dejemos esto de una vez, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.

—Tienes razón —. Dijo el hombre, levantándose para mirar a través del ventanal —. Pero sabes que volveremos, una y otra vez. No podemos evitarlo. Yo te amo y tu me amas a mi. No hay misterio.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no te sientes mal por Natsumi? —preguntó Aki, dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Ya no... —contestó seriamente —. Dejé de sentirme mal cuando encontré un cinturón comprado en Alemania que no era mío en mi armario.

Los dos sabían de quién era el cinturón. Gouenji Shuuya. Aquel hombre no era mala persona. Llevaba enamorado de Natsumi desde que volvió de Alemania, donde había vivido desde hacía cinco años. Natsumi también se había enamorado de él ese mismo día y desde entonces... Nada volvió a su lugar.

—Y tú, ¿no te sientes mal por Ichinose? —preguntó Endou, que seguía mirando por el ventanal.

—Ya no —. Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras se acercaba a él hasta quedar a su lado —. No me siento mal desde que vi una marca de un pintalabios que no era mío en una de sus camisas.

Estaba claro de quién era el pintalabios. Urabe Rika. Aquella chica que se había enamorado de Ichinose a primera vista y que lo había intentado seducir en varias ocasiones. El chico se enamoró de ella poco antes de que sus padres lo prometieran con Aki. Aunque al parecer eso no era un problema. Pero nadie los podía culpar. Se amaban de verdad.

Endou y Aki se miraron, cómplices de aquel adictivo juego. Sonrieron a la vez y se besaron, conscientes de que ellos eran los principales jugadores, y los demás solo eran simples aficionados. Su amor se había convertido en un peligroso juego en el que los dados ya habían sido lanzados...

**FIN.**

**Notes de la autora:** Y esto es lo que ha provocado el episodio dieciocho de Inazuma Eleven Go (a parte de dejarme llorando todo el día). Aunque tengo que reconocer que grité "¡Ojalá Natsumi te envenene con su asquerosa comida un día de estos Endou, te lo mereces!" ¿Como se atreve a pegarle una patada a Tenma para que dijese que la comida de Natsumi esta buena? ¬¬ ¡Odio a Endou Mamoru, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! TTTT-TTTT Esto es lo que salió de mi cabeza después de dejar de llorar (una corta idea de bombero a la que yo llamo fanfic). Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría que dejaseis vuestra opinión (review, review, review). Nada más que decir, ¡hasta otra!

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, al igual que sus personajes (mataría a Endou si fuese mío ¬¬).


End file.
